


Sweeten To Taste

by AngelWithAStory



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman: Streets of Gotham
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, First Dates, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You too.” The boy said, smiling at Colin before taking a sip and walking out the coffee shop. The shop was silent for a few seconds until a whistle from Nell split the air.<br/>“Smooth. Real smooth, Colin.” She teased, sliding up beside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweeten To Taste

**Author's Note:**

> I AM DETERMINED TO MAKE MORE DAMIANCOLIN IN THE WORLD!!!  
> plus coffee shop AUs because why not?
> 
> also, I don't know how to write Nell so if I mischaracterized her I am so sorry. I wanted this to be Gotham babies so I just tried my best.

“Hey Colin. Don't tell the boss I was late.” Nell said, practically running into the small coffee shop and behind the counter. She tore the apron off the hook and tied it around herself so messily that a small laugh bubbled up in Colin's chest.

“You're secret's safe with me.” Colin promised, finishing off wiping down the table. “Where were you anyway?” He asked, going back behind the counter, watching Nell tie her hair up quickly.

“I overslept.” She admitted.

“Well we've only had a few customers, so no harm done.” Colin said, leaning against the counter. “There's fresh coffee in the back.”

“You're a life-saver, Colin.” Nell said, quickly going and pouring herself a mug.

“I try,” Colin joked, shrugging casually.

“Well you can try to pay more attention to who wants to order.” Nell commented, nodding to over his shoulder. Colin spun around and stopped.

The boy standing in front of him had jet black hair slicked back messily and bright blue eyes that snatched his attention. He had a black jacket on with double yellow stripes down the sleeves and dark blue jeans.

For a moment, Colin's words were stuck in his throat.

“ _Psst. This is when you say 'what can I get you?'_.” Nell hissed. Colin swatted at her, dismissing her laughter.

“A medium coffee. Black.” The boy said, the corners of his lips twitching upwards. He had a formal voice with an accent that sounded almost royal, which didn't _quite_ fit his appearance but suited him nonetheless.

“Right.” Colin said, turning around and turning the coffee machine on. “Sit in or to go?” He asked, turning his head to look at the boy. He'd taken his phone out of his pocket and was reading something on the screen.

“To go.” The boy said, looking up from his phone at Colin. Colin nodded and pulled down a Styrofoam cup. He poured the coffee into it and gently pushed down the plastic lid.

“Here you go.” Colin said, holding out the cup to him. The boy's fingers brushed against Colin's as he took the cup and Colin was glad because he almost dropped it.

“Um, that's 2.95.” Colin said, sidestepping over to the register. The boy handed him a ten dollar note, and when Colin took it from him he felt their hands blush again. Colin dropped his gaze and focussed on getting the right change.

He dropped the note and coins into the boy's open palm and dropped his hands onto the counter.

“Have a good day.” Colin said, reminding himself to actually _breathe_.

“You too.” The boy said, smiling at Colin before taking a sip and walking out the coffee shop. The shop was silent for a few seconds until a whistle from Nell split the air.

“ _Smooth_. Real smooth, Colin.” She teased, sliding up beside him.

“Shut up,” Colin muttered, not looking at her.

“You're blushing.” Nell pointed out, still nursing her mug of coffee.

“Am not!” Colin protested, going a deeper shade of red.

“Hey what's this?” Nell said, going over to the register that Colin hadn't closed properly. She lifted the ten dollar note and pulled a small white piece of paper away. “ _Oooo_ , I wonder what this says.” she wondered, scanning the note. Colin tried to take it out her hands but she instantly lifted her hand up high.

“I'm taller than you Nell.” Colin said, trying again to take it away. Nell moved her arm behind her back and Colin sighed.

“What's the magic word?” Nell teased.

“ _Please_.” Colin said, leaning on the counter heavily.

“Very well.” She said, handing him the note. Colin took it out her hands and read it.

The hand-writing looked very formal, much like the boy's voice. A phone number was written across the small slip of paper very carefully. Underneath were the words ' _My name's Damian. Here's my number if you wish to go see a movie together sometime_ '.

The still-present blush on Colin's face deepened and Nell laughed.

“Looks like someone caught the customer's attention.” She said, draining her coffee. “Are you gonna call him?”

“I'm not sure.” Colin admitted, but he still tucked the note into his jeans pocket.

“Awww, Colin's got a crush.” Nell cooed, smiling at Colin.

“I do not.” Colin muttered. Another customer entered and Colin was glad for the distraction.

 

“Colin, are you gonna help me close up?” Nell asked, cleaning up the tables.

“Is it too early to call him?” Colin asked suddenly. Nell looked over at him, raising her eyebrows at him.

“No it isn't and can you seriously help me here?” She said, resting on the edge of the table she was cleaning.

“What would I say to him?” Colin continued, starting to help.

“something along the lines of ' _hi I think you're really attractive and I would love to go on a date with you_ '.” Nell replied.

“I'm serious Nell.” Colin said.

“So am I.” Nell said. “Colin, just call him and say you'd like to go to see a movie with him.”

“Yeah. I'll do that. Thanks Nell.” Colin said, looking more at ease.

“Go call him now. I'll finish closing up. Just tell me how it goes.” Nell said. Colin smiled at her and went into the back, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

He tapped out the number and clicked the 'call' button before he could over think it. The call was picked up after two rings.

“ _Hello_.” Damian's voice said, sounding just as rich as it did in person.

“H-hi. It's Colin. From the coffee shop.” Colin managed to say coherently.

“ _I know_.” Damian said, a small smirk in his voice.

“What?”

“ _I saw your name tag._ ” Damian explained. Colin looked down at his apron and felt a little stupid.

“How observant,” He said. (He could have sworn he heard Nell laughing at him from the front).

A small chuckled sounded down the phone and Colin blushed.

“ _So what movie do you wish to see together?_ ” Damian asked.

“How'd you know that's what I was calling about?” Colin said, wishing he could just _stop talking already_.

“ _It was a lucky guess_.” Damian said. “ _and I'm very observant_.” He added, a clear smirk in his voice. Colin's blush deepened so much his freckles faded from view.

“Oh, well I would like to go see a movie with you.” Colin said.

“ _How about this Saturday at seven?_ ” Damian asked.

“Sounds great.” Colin said. “I'll call you later to sort out the details.”

“ _I look forward to it. Goodnight Colin_.” Damian said. He ended the call and Colin looked at his phone, feeling a smile creeping up on him.

“ _Sooooo_? How'd it go?” Nell asked, leaning against the doorframe.

“Well I have a date.” Colin said, turning to her. Nell gave a small cheer of victory for him and Colin let the smile on his face brighten.


End file.
